sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
NR to Caspar (2015 Caspar plot)
The following HOLO recording began circulating throughout local terminals in Plaxton City tonight, Kelona, year 24, and is slowly spreading to terminals beyond the capital: It begins with a close up of a familiar face, both around the Caspian and NR political scene, as well as perhaps a few bodies yet surviving in the Imperial court. Ambrosia Delgard, public servant, long-time Ambassador for the New Republic to Caspar, and periodic co-conspirator for Chief of State, Leia Organa-Solo in the occasional 'diplomatic' intrigue. Slowly, the view zooms out to encompass more of her neck, then shoulders. She's well groomed, from what can be seen, but has forsaken any obvious makeup or hair fashioning. Keeping it simple. The natural look better showcases the burn scars encircling her throat, the finest of stress lines now permanently etched into her forehead and eyes' corners. "Citizens of Caspar, one of many worlds in your stronghold, the Caspian system." A less than subtle emphasis is placed on the word 'your', there. "In the wake of the Empire's declaration of ill-intent against you, and construct of the blockade, I - a woman currently among you and suffering the same fate - beg a moment of your time." There's a brief pause, as she continues to stare intently ahead at the viewer, as if her disembodied effigy truly is waiting for the room around her to silence, or at least a few ears turn her way. Then... "When the New Republic first learned of the Empire's intent to use the actions of independent, weapons company contracts against you, they sent me. I came here to learn of the pressures placed upon you, and to offer both apologies and assistance. It's become very, blatantly clear what those pressures now are - an ultimatum." The final word is spoken heavily, fierce fire of disapproval in her gaze translating through. Her voice, though firm, contains the warmth of compassion. "In first order of business, I'd like to advise you all to take a moment and breathe. The Imperial forces smothering your system's trade routes are still far, far away from smothering YOU. Yes, I understand the economy will take a hit, being deprived of funds acquired through export of goods - namely weapons technology - that the system so dependably produces. Also, I empathize that for the time being, you are deprived of the luxuries you cannot find here on your own home worlds." Another pause, then one manicured brow arches boldly upwards. "Despite these setbacks, I do not believe this blockade to be cause for your extinction. "Turn your gaze upon your own system. This planet, in particular. You are home to some of the most desirable weapons manufacturers galaxy-wide. You have that home front advantage. You have a sizeable supply on which to draw from. Here." Her hands appear briefly, fingers pointing emphatically towards the ground beneath her feet. "Also on your home front are a great deal of natural resources. Caspar is an independent world, and you CAN supply your own people with the basic needs, at least for a little while. Farmland abounds, beyond the cities. Even nearby - just look at the Pallando estate. A fine Carmteek herd that one man has amassed, no? You are a people in tune with your natural surroundings. Take a moment then, and listen to what the ground promises you, what the seas provide. You will survive through this challenge. Never have you relied heavily on a "super power", my own government included. Never then, should you permit one to bring you to your knees!" Her voice breaks, slightly cracked as the last word is emphasized. Her next words come more slowly, deliberately, "If you choose to allow the Empire to bully its way into your governing, to take Caspar into its folds, then it may very well be the last choice that you, as a people united, ever make. The Imperial way is not that of democracy. It is an *Empire*. ONE leader, ONE voice, ONE desire over all. It does not listen to the feelings of the native inhabitants on its many conquered worlds. For it is far easier to silence opposition than to negotiate with it. Just as they try to do now. Do not expect their forgiveness, should you bow down." She waggles a finger of warning. "They will exact due punishment, as they see fit, perhaps it will only come in the form of ludicrous taxation perhaps not. Perhaps, those 'rebels' among you mean that many more of you are deemed 'guilty' by association and cast into the Kessel mines...or worse. Trust these words, from one who was condemned to such a fate as a mere child. They may offer you mercy...but they will not give it." Upper lip twitching, she lowers her hand from view and takes a couple breaths before her face smooths back into neutrality. "Let us not forget the strategy of the Empire of old. How it originated - Lies. Manipulation. Scare tactics. And, if all else fail, annihilation. Genocide. Decades later, it has not evolved so far from that original blueprint. If it had, would its peoples not have the chance at liberty? Would they not wish peace? Would they not celebrate the differences of the races, rather than exploit them? "The Sarian body I know is strong. 'Strong of flesh and strong of mind and strong of heart'(spoken in flawless Sarian). You are not easily cowed. You do not simply roll over in the presence of a threat to your very way of life! To your children! You fight! You hold your ground, your independence, and they cannot, justifiably hold that independence against you. You are your own. I am not suggesting you go on the offensive and strike out of bounds...only that you defend what is yours. A pause, while she blinks rapidly a few times, then "Take pride in what you have accomplished here. I was very fortunate, those many years ago, to be stationed amongst you. To commit our governments and our citizens to a pact of peace. We worked very hard for that, both governments - you remember. The beauty of your world and the grace of your people are truly sights to behold. Your culture, your landscape, your spirituality. Please...I URGE you, on behalf of the 'freedom fighters' of old, on the behalf of your generations to come do not let that entity overhead turn all that into an empty shell. Look to your inner strengths and prepare to defend your home, if they bring any terms other than peace to your table." Nodding, the blonde head turns slowly, this way and that, scanning the audience with unseeing eyes. "The Republic is prepared to use our own resources and contacts to aid you best that we can, however much or little that may be. I intend to remain here, alongside you in show of our support. My ears are forever open to your concerns, your questions, even your anger. I know that you did not ask to be drawn into war, much less these dishonorable tactics attempted by the Empire to starve you into submission. I am sorry that our business affiliations have lured trouble to your doorstep, but I am not sorry that we continue to fight those who would oppress. I ask that you be open to our support, to prevent such oppression from erasing your beautiful legacy, Citizens of Caspar." The transmission fuzzes, nearly out, but snaps clearly back online, just for a moment longer. "And to those of you listening from on high..." she lets her gaze drift very plainly upward towards the nighttime sky (skylights), where clouds obscure any traces of hovering vessels from view. Blinking, she leans in, eye-to-eye with the standard-sized viewer. "Leave them in peace. You misdirect your vengeance." ---*BLIP*--- Category:Speeches